


Embellished in White and Rose

by AngelSlippers



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSlippers/pseuds/AngelSlippers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yoo okay this is my first fuckin' RWBY fic (im trash kill me)<br/>dedicated to my homeboy u know who you are - enjoy it, im draggin you to hell with me<br/>ENJOY MY BAES MMKAY</p>
    </blockquote>





	Embellished in White and Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo okay this is my first fuckin' RWBY fic (im trash kill me)  
> dedicated to my homeboy u know who you are - enjoy it, im draggin you to hell with me  
> ENJOY MY BAES MMKAY

"Ruby, I know you don't think this is important, but you're flourishing into a young woman now!"The discord in the bathroom was slowly driving me crazy; my eye twitching and fists tightening as they continued to fight. I was trying to relax, any thoughts of Neptune paired with the tedious nature of lectures had worn me out. The last thing I needed was dumb and dumber battling it out in another - it would seem considering others was not part of their little scheme! I dug my face closer to the words I was trying to read, nothing was seemingly understood as my subconscious was more interested in their heated, whiny conversation.

"But...those ones were just fine! I don't understand why I need this..."  
"Well, you want to attract the hot stuff right?" I heard a squeak leave Ruby's lips, the teasing coming from her big sister could make anyone blush. With such a thought I pressed the book into my face, every letter now blurry and illegible. My neck leaned back to push my head against the wall, my milky locks also batting against it a second later. I counted the frames on the bed above me before my train of thought was once again interrupted:  
"T-This so isn't fair! How comes dad never did this to you? I-It's like a carnival or something!"  
I heard a laugh and a husky comeback from Blondie: "Well join the parade sister, you can party all night long in this one~"  
I lost it.  
My head snapped towards the direction of Blake, only to find she wasn't there. Frowning, my eyes rolled slightly whilst I exhaled and my hands pressed the book shut. I swung my legs around, the red tartan pattern conforming to the shape of my thighs. Squirms and shouts of the ignorant sisters belted through my ear once again. I rose, hitting my head on the wood, a bang and a yelp audible in the room. I grunted, now even more infuriated than before as one hand nursed my tender head, the other curling into a fist. I was also to find out the mystery of what they were arguing about, as I gripped onto the door looking down and recalling Yang's giddy face as she walked through mid-afternoon with a bag in her hand. I looked up, my eyes not absorbing the situation entirely.  
"What on Remnants' Earth," I roared at the clumsy pair, "Are you two doing that requires you to be so--"  
My eyes widened for what seemed like forever. The two stood there, one in horror and one in delight whilst the air became stale. I looked up at Yang, her grin widening in slow motion with her hands on her voluptuous hips, her assets standing tall and bold. I then peered over to the vulnerable Ruby, hair covering parts of her smooth face with a blush a deep shade of pink. She bit her own lip, hunching over herself as she protected her developing shapes.  
"Well," I heard Yang's cocky voice break the silence, "You come to join the party?"  
I felt guilty, watching Ruby's eyes dart rapidly from the floor to me, floor to me. "Ruby...I'm really sorry, I'll go now."  
I pulled back to turn around, but felt the firm grip of Blondie's hand pull me back into the room. Fumbling, my hand let go of the wound on top of my head. It was up to Ruby whether I stay or go! I turned to her, opening my mouth to speak but she murmured first, regaining her posture.  
"I-It's okay..." She turned her head, her eyes still observing every detail on the ground as her blush turned a lighter shade of pink. "I-I'd..like, Weiss' opinion..."  
A slap on the back made me choke, my body being thrown forward. My crystal eyes turned around to the gleaming Yang as she retracted her hand, proud of the little party she'd made in the bathroom. Really Ruby, really? After spiteful fights and a whole lot of hostility, really?

"Well," Yang started, her feet slowly turning to face the door, "I'll leave you to give your opinion, because I'm sure it's so positive - I don't want to know you have kindness in you Weiss!"  
Ruby's body curled once again as Yang looked to her to convey her indirect compliment. I frowned again as she chuckled, walking towards the door and closing it behind her with a soft click, and then the sounds of her leaving the bedroom. What on earth did she think we were going to get up to?  
"U-Um..." Her voice tried to sound as cheery and as confident as possible - in typical Ruby style, "S-So, what do you think Weiss..?"  
I flushed. I had come in here to complain about the noise, and now I was giving fashion advice? I sighed and gave her a hard look.

The bra she had adorned was quite the detailed item. The main colour was black, with an underwire a red colour, suitable for Little Miss Riding Hood. There were frills lightly tickling underneath her breasts, and red bows attached to the straps, with a larger bow placed in between her chest. It was pretty, and delicate looking, but enough to seduce anyone. In her submissive stance, she wouldn't seduce anyone quickly.  
"I think it looks...nice, Ruby." I didn't want to sound too pleased, and I looked away whilst playing with my fingers. She looked up, her grey eyes lit up like the moonlight with a smile so truthful and earnest.  
"Really?" Ruby was louder than I'd hoped, I didn't want anyone to hear. I nodded quickly and forced a smile, before turning to quickly head out of the door.

A quiet voice stopped me, another squeak from a fragile frame.  
"W-Weiss..do you...have any pretty underwear?" My hand was on the door handle. I gripped it for a moment, before walking back to Ruby and looking at her chest, more developed than mine. I saw her mouth open with shivering breaths and a deep blush once again. I looked up at her, a little embarrassed myself:  
"Um..no, Ruby. I don't." I tried to sound stern, but a part of me knew she was being genuine.  
"Why...?" Such a child, asking so many questions! My eyebrows frowned, but my mouth answered her.  
"Because there's nothing to hold." I folded my arms, protecting my small bosom. She smiled, walking towards me and sinking her hands around my waist; I yelped as Ruby pulled me into an embrace.

"That's okay Weiss, looks aren't everything..." Her cheery attitude made me sour. I blushed harder as I felt her breasts against me, warm and soft. It was a pleasing touch, but I wasn't to admit that. She stayed there for a while, and my hands did not move to comfort her. When she pulled away, she looked sorry for me, looking straight into my eyes. I froze, my blush heating my whole face. She then smiled and pulled back a little further, and we both looked to the ground with nothing to say. Ruby had straightened her back and looked tall, her subtle curves visible. She looked rather alluring with such a posture. Her eyes caught mine observing her, and a bold move from her left my hand on her stomach. She jolted slightly, my cold fingertips softly stroking down her stomach. An innocent gasp left her lips.

I retracted my hand quickly, unsure of what came over me. I looked away and blushed hard, her skin was so inviting to the touch, smooth and unblemished.  
"R-Ruby..I'm.." I whispered, unable to talk with an embarrassed lump in my throat.  
Her voice lowered as she came closer to me, whispering in my ear:  
"More."  
My face was now painted red, my palm froze. She moved forward into my palm again making me feel dizzy at her immediate touch. Shyly, Ruby smiled as she pushed her shoulders against mine, her cheek rubbing against my jawbone. I exhaled, slowly stroking my fingertips up her stomach, some tapping as if I was playing the piano on her. She let out an immature giggle, and a yelp and my hand sunk back down again. I pressed my whole palm against her lower stomach, I was enjoying this far too much.

"W-Weiss.." Her nervous whisper made me hesitate to carry on stroking her stomach rhythmically. "A-Are you okay with this..? W-We can stop if you want.."  
I bit my lip, contemplating stopping this, but there were a deep pressure inside of me, a feeling I enjoyed. As a response, I let my hand slowly stroke around to grab at Ruby's thin side, rubbing with the palm of my hand. She winced and gasped for air, her own body unable to grasp sight of the sensations at hand. I heard her helpless pants in my ear, and it made me feel empowered. Both of my hands grabbed her sides, stroking them as a helpless whimper left her lips. I pushed myself in closer, using my nose to push her head up as I kissed down her neck, the taste of her skin so moreish. It was slightly damp, and my tongue only made it damper. My hands moved from her sides to take a firm grip on her wrists, her gentle struggling and helpless whining making the whole experience very inviting - I couldn't help myself to such naivety.

After another minute of kissing and moaning, I looked up at my precious victim as our eyes met. She looked anxious, and I felt guilty as I pulled back from kissing her neck, biting my lip before I spoke:  
"Would you like...to go to bed and do this..?"  
Her eyes widened and she nodded furiously. I smiled, taking a hold of her hand and slowly walking her into our bedroom. She blushed as I stopped, placing her with her head against the top bunk as I immediately dived into her beautiful body again, my lips moving down to her collarbone whilst my hands caught her wrists once again, and her moans became louder. I listened to her moan, before she began to speak:  
"A-Ah..." Ruby started, still anxious, "U-Um..Why..are you doing this..?"  
I stopped, letting go of her wrists with my hands in front of me, as if I hadn't done anything lewd. I was confused, and spoke with a harsh tone:  
"Didn't you want this?" A part of me was concerned as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She nodded, fiddling with her fingers directly in front of her core, as if to hide something.  
"I-I did..but..I-I..thought you wouldn't want to do this...w-with me..."

I swallowed hard before answering. It was true, me and Ruby's relationship had been rocky, but she stood by me regardless, and seeing her so vulnerable and needy just made me want her even more. I closed my eyes and sighed, before looking up at her, meeting her silver eyes:  
"I want to do this with you. I know...I know things haven't been swings and roundabouts..but you trust me, right?"  
She nodded in response, her hands moving away from her nether regions, her identical tartan skirt, pantyhose and panties the only things in the way.  
"I trust you. I want to..experience this with you, okay?"  
A small puddle of tears formed in her eyes, her quivering lip standing lonely, so I kissed it, biting softly in our tender moment. I heard a whimper as she continued to kiss me, stroking my lips with her own. We kissed passionately for another minute, before I pulled away and she whispered:  
"Thank you. I want you."

The lightning bolt down my spine reminded me of Nora's semblance. I gasped for air as my brain processed what she had said, and a smile reached me. My hands pushed her body straight against the wood, digits pressed into her thighs as I watched her jolt and moan. My fingertips stroked under her thighs and underneath her skirt, caressing her smooth skin with every movement. Her blush and soft smile told me to carry on, my fingers meeting around at her rear to give a soft squeeze, before one left her tempting skin to unzip her skirt. Ruby's eyes followed her clothing as it fluttered to the floor, feeling more exposed in her black, silky underwear. I smirked, my fingers snapping at the elastic band on her pantyhose, making her squirm gently; my dominant instincts were taking over, and I thought I was somewhat too used to bossing people around at the company headquarters. I looked at myself, still fully dressed, but my panties hiding a dark secret, I blushed, kissing Ruby's ears before whispering:  
"Would you like to take control..?"

Her eyes widened once again, more excited than before as she immediately rolled around and pushed me against the wood in a swift, majestic motion. Her innocent little fingers trailed against my collar, her mouth trying to copy my actions as she kissed my blouse, her nose digging into the dips into my own skin whilst I noticed my own beating heart and raspy breaths. She was turning me ever so slowly, her naivety and ignorance made the inside of my panties swell: I was teaching her. I lifted my head up for her, Ruby's trembling hands slipping up my stomach at to the ribbon tied around my neck. Her head pulled away as a single hand pulled at my uniform, dropping it on top of her skirt. Both of her fingers worked and unbuttoning my shirt, two rouge fingers on each hand pushing at my blazer so it rolled down my arms and onto the floor. I smiled, blushing gently whilst I squeezed my thighs together.  
"It's seems you've undressed someone before.." I bit my lip as my unbutton shirt tickled my stomach. Her face went red and she sunk softly into herself, looking at the floor as she shook her head with a soft giggle.

Ruby was charming in ways I couldn't imagine, her hands repeating their motion up my stomach and softly grabbing onto my modest chest. I blushed hard out of surprise, a gasp and a moan left my lips. She pushed in to silence my whining with a gentle kiss, her palms massaging my perky breasts. The kiss eventually became hot and wet, the gentle noises stirring Ruby to push herself against me. I gasped inside of her mouth, to which she pulled away from my lips, embarrassed but proud of herself.  
"You're pretty cute when you're all vulnerable, Weiss..!" She giggled again, her hands pushing my shirt off of my shoulders. I frowned, her thumbs stroking down my sides to pull at the waistband of my skirt, confused as to why it didn't fall off my hips like hers did. She realised her mistake, leaning closer and stealing another kiss from my lips with a giggle as she unzipped my skirt, the flowing motion similar to hers earlier. Ruby held this kiss tight before her fingers slipped between the fabric of my panties and the tops of my thighs, drumming gently whilst I moaned and squirmed, arching my back.

My hands rose, staring at her pretty eyelashes as she continued to kiss me hard, biting softly at my lower lip. My devious intentions got the better of me, and my body rolled once again to push her against the wood, pulling down her pantyhose simultaneously. Ruby broke the kiss, falling onto the bed as I pulled at the clothing, my hands immediately grabbing onto the clasp at the back of her bra, exposing her erect, soft breasts. I blushed - as did she - as she reached over to undo my own bra, showing my own smaller but perky chest. My hands clung onto the top bunk as I lowered myself down onto her lap, legs either side of her gentle frame. My hands wrapped around her back, holding her close as I wriggled into a position bound to deliver pleasure. She whimpered, whispering and clutching to my sides tight:  
"W-What are you doing-- A-AAH!"  
My slit was now rubbing against hers as my hips bucked. I was not so sure how to do this, and to anyone my technique would've been seen as awkward. My breasts softly bounced as I pushed my hips up and down her own slit, her gasps and tight grip sent another empowering spark down my spine.

I felt her soft lips press themselves into my shoulder, kissing softly as my hips began to grind in circles, hitting her button that was now swollen with blood; I blushed, able to feel every curve and bump on her intimate area. I pushed myself harder against her, quickening my pace with in turn made her moans louder and squeakier, and her blush creeped even further up her face. I was doing this, and I was doing it to her. Even in the moment of making her whine and beg for more, I could quite believe I was doing this with such a precious girl. I fell back with her, a giggle leaving her lips before I pulled away from her gentle kisses. Her hair was a black and red mess, her body gasping for air and her sweat slowly soaking parts of the bed, a single tear dipping into her navel. I looked over Ruby's precious body for a moment, before pulling myself up to pull down her damp panties, lubricant sticking to her. I bit my lip, pulling down my own panties, blushing as I climbed back onto her and studied her once more.

"W-What are you doing..?" She whispered, tilting her head and pulling her arms up to push her breasts together. A strike of confidence gathered in me, my hair draping over my shoulder and tickling her chest as I leaned in closer.  
"Loving you from a distance." My lips met hers a final time before my hips returned to rubbing up and down her slit, my back curved to kiss her once again. Her moans were stronger as I felt her pulse against me. I shook as my hips began to move in circles once again, my own pussy was swelling as my hands grabbed for hers, our fingers entwining in such a passionate session. Her back arched and her tummy was pressed into the air as her legs spread, pulling away from my kiss to gasp for even more air, every breath drawn quivering as her blush grew, eyes closed slightly as her body tried to process a rapidly growing sensation.  
"I-I've never done this before..." Ruby's body whispered, her hips slamming into mine, stiff and awkward. I laughed quietly, my hand reaching up to her cheek as my hips slowed, the pressure almost too much.

"Just relax," My hand stroking down her smooth skin made her moan, fingertips tickling. She closed her eyes, exhaled and opened them again to stare into mine as I began to speed up once again, her pulses more frequent and harder against me, her clit the epicentre of her throbbing. I bucked my hips for a final time and pushed myself against it, my hands creeping closer to move closer to the sides of her face. Her eye twitched shut, but she opened it once again, alarmed as she jolted hard, her back arching.  
"I-I can't...I can’t!" She screamed, her hands now gripping the sheets below her tight. It didn't surprise me she was so quick, but as was I. I hadn't felt such a pleasure, such a sexual desire before; it was magical. Her breasts jumped as her whole body was glittering in the evening light, her thighs shaking as I continued to slam my slit into her. She held her breath for a moment, rapid, quick pulses coming from her clit, surprising me and forcing me forward as my face grew closer to her. She froze, her whole body ready for climax.

My own body swelled at her quick vibrations, my hips changing back to rolling against her as a scream, starting off as quiet grew louder in my ears.  
"A-Ah..Ah, Mm..MM..MMMNNAH!"  
Ruby's body shook as her warm liquids spilled from inside her, trickling down her lips and onto the sheets below us. I found a strange energy inside of me and rolled my hips as quickly as I could, gasping as her lustful demise. My own body shook and became unable to control myself, and my hips still rolling I joined the precious Ruby in climaxing, my stickiness mixing with hers and creating a mess on her own body, the heat making her moan and smile, her blush still truly deep.  
"T-Tch.." My own lips couldn't resist letting out a noise as I jolted, the pressure melting away as I collapsed on top of her sinking tummy, both of us panting in a white, vulnerable mess.

Oh boy, I thought, if Blake and Yang were to come back now...In my trail of thought, Ruby whispered in my ear, struggling to hold me on top of her:  
"D-Did I do good..?" Her eyes were wide open but she was clearly tired as her eyes were glazed over. I smiled, kissing her cheek as I rolled over, my thigh on top of hers and making it messy. I panted once again, in time with her as I replied:  
"You did brilliantly..Was..that good..?" I bit my own lip, it was the first time I had ever had an encounter of the sort either, but she rolled to look at me, her rear exposed to the cold air as she nodded with a wide grin. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands before I bent in to kiss them away and eventually kiss her lips. My precious Ruby was growing sleepier at the minute, and I watched as I asked a final question.  
"So..you see why that bra was so pretty..?"  
"What..bra..?" Miss Riding Hood sighed and closed her eyes, her blush slowly fading as her innocence filtered back through her body, however not able to completely take over. I kissed her forehead as I sat up.  
Weiss' precious Ruby.


End file.
